In present elevator systems, the elevator passenger may use portable communication/identification devices such as rfid tags or mobile radio systems for sending control messages to an elevator control system. For example, in some elevator systems, it is possible to use a mobile phone or smart card to give a destination call to an elevator.
However, in urban environments there is a need for even more sophisticated solutions. For example, it is not always possible to increase elevator capacity as the number of people using an elevator is growing. This may have the effect that elevator waiting times become too long.